fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oblivia
Summary ] Oblivia is one of the two superdimensional beings known as The Beings of Balance, she was originally a villain in the Immortal Mythos, but after the Shadow Truce, she has since shown a kinder side, actively helping not only her children, but those in danger as well. She has currently evolved into an outerversal being after becoming a Chosen in order to save her son Izreldan from The Evolved Archon. Later, when Primordia attacked New Creation, Oblivia awakened her full potential by absorbing True Darkness from The Void; Oblivia then fought Primordia head-on and was the first character to actually damage her, though she was still defeated and saved just in time by her son Izreldan, who had become the new Omnius. Oblivia is currently among the top five most powerful characters in The Immortal Mythos. Appearance Oblivia has an incredibly beautiful semi-humanoid appearance, she has purple skin, pink eyes, and long purple hair. Unlike her son Izreldan, Oblivia has smooth bat-like wings and a long tail. She is repeatedly noted as having an appearance that belies her terrifying power. Personality Oblivia originally had a very cruel, ruthless personality due to having all of her children taken from her, but after the Shadow Truce, her personality changed drastically, once she had her family back, she began to use her powers for good, even showing a kinder side to her personality. Oblivia is paradoxically kind for a former supervillain; her current self is very soft-spoken and friendly, with it being noted by her technical grandson Jake Caster that he couldn't believe the cosmos were once terrified of her. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good (Formerly Evil) Name: Oblivia Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Female Age: Unknown but appears as a young woman in her early 20's Classification: Primordial Being (Being of Balance) | Outerversal Being (Awakened Chosen) Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Alphaverse Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: Her current partner Nihilon, all of her children, even her adopted son Cthulhu and her technical grandson Jake Caster Dislikes: Her ex-husband Infinados, Anyone who threatens her family Eye Color: Pink Hair Color: Purple Hobbies: Oblivia likes to spend time with her children MBTI: INFJ (currently) Marital Status: In a relationship with Nihilon (Divorced from Infinados) Status: Alive Affiliation: The Immortals and Earth's Heroes Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Main Theme: Noctem Aeternus Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | Low 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omniscience, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Power Reading), True Flight, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis (Type 2), Reality Warping (Cosmic Power), Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Danmaku, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 5), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Type 2, and Type 3) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Izreldan described her as a primordial being capable of manipulating the entirety of the Inner Sphere of Creation, with the cosmology of said realm comprising of endless dimensions that supersede one another infinitely) | Low Outerverse level (Casually fodderized The Evolved Archon in combat while holding back out of concern for her grandson, Oblivia also accomplished this prior to powering up later by absorbing True Darkness from END's realm. Was considered a major threat by Endbringer Arbitus and the latter avoided conflict with her, even at the height of his power. Briefly clashed with Primordia and was the only person to draw blood from her before being quickly defeated prior to Izreldan arriving) Speed: Immeasurable (Has easily blitzed Izreldan on several occasions, even when his reactions were enhanced by the Azure Armor) | Irrelevant (Effortlessly dodged several attacks from The Evolved Archon and blitzed him before he could react. Managed to briefly keep up with Primordia and land hits on her before being quickly defeated. Much faster than Endbringer Arbitus and The Guardian) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Effortlessly overpowered Izreldan clad in the Azure Armor) | Irrelevant (Effortlessly broke free of The Evolved Archon's grip with such force that his fingers blew off, and this was done before she increased her strength even further by absorbing True Darkness. Briefly matched Primordia before being overwhelmed and defeated. Vastly superior to Endbringer Arbitus and The Guardian) Striking Strength: High Hyperversal (Harmed Infinados, a primordial being of comparable power to herself, with her bare hands. Casually flicked away Berserker Mode Izreldan with minimal effort) | Low Outerversal (Even while restricting herself so not to kill her grandson, Oblivia effortlessly curbstomped The Evolved Archon and forced him to revert to his human form. Drew blood from Primordia with her punches. Vastly superior to Endbringer Arbitus and The Guardian) Durability: High Hyperverse level (Tanked several hits from Infinados, and Izreldan believed the only way he could win against her was to use the Firstlight Sword) | Low Outerverse level (No-selled several attacks from The Evolved Archon without a scratch or even moving an inch. Traded blows with Primordia and survived their encounter. Far more durable than Endbringer Arbitus and The Guardian) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal | Low Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Light Energy Key: Base | Awakened Chosen Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters